quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Quest 89
"This is Quest 89..." - 089 / Connor Quest 89 '''is a Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends action/adventure parody series that focuses on Connor, created by Nick TF89. '''Plot Synopsis 'Where to Watch' Quest 89 has been available on YouTube since it's conception in 2013. Due to new FTC regulations and changes made to YouTube, all future Quest 89 content will be uploaded on Dailymotion as of January 1st, 2020. Nick TF89's Dailymotion 'Production History' Sometime after the end of Nick's previous Thomas and Friends ''series, ''THE THOMAS CHRONICLES, Nick started to re watch old episodes of Thomas and Friends. One episode he re watched was called, Ghost Train. (Percy's Ghostly Trick in the US) Either way, Nick read the comment section. One user told a tale of an evil engine that looked similar to Thomas. This engine was named Timothy. This story is obviously fake, but Nick, being the idiot he was back then, believed it. He went straight onto the internet and onto the Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. He didn't read the rules, he didn't even know they existed. He made a page on the engine, twice, but it got deleted. Nick got into an argument with a user, Thomasthetankmoosh. He then learned that there are rules to follow and he soon apologized. He then remembered that the comment said the engine was either number 0 or 89. Nick had also just purchased a 2013 wooden railway Connor. He had an idea and began crafting a series focusing on Connor and the ghost engine, now calling it 089. '2013' The series had it's first season premeire in October 2013 and it lasted until December 2013. One episode was uploaded each Friday. The series gained a very small audience, but Nick was greatful. The series began with a turquoise tender engine, Connor, crashing outside a station on a railway owned by a greedy controller. Connor, threatened with being scrapped, was forced to go on a quest to find the magical engine, 089, in order to be saved. The series didn't have any scripts, as Nick originally planned it all out in his head. Many things did not make sense, such as why Thomas, Percy, and Ivo Hugh were important, and Nick in the following years had to go back and explain these things. (The 08S explains the prior question). Episodes 1-3 had a simple intro with Connor explaining the series' plot. The episodes were filmed on the ground with a dark green carpet (grass), a blue blanket (sky), and fishing wire was used to move the engines. The YouTube video editor was used to edit the footage as well. The remainder of the season had a new, more appealing intro, and was filmed on a table with a cloudly sky wallpaper for the sky. Episodes were all released with very low quality cinematography skills compared to now (shaky camera, bad lighting, bad voice acting, poor story structure and character development). The episodes were released on a weekly basis however, which now is unheard of considering Nick's busy schedule and often lack of motivation. Nick decided to take a small break in between seasons, but promised a sequel season. '2014' Nick, now 12 years old, decided to take a break from Quest 89. The break lasted a lot longer than expected. This was due to Nick starting a gaming channel. The content was of very poor quality. Nick eventually started the second season of Quest 89 in October 2014 with the eleventh episode of the series, The Diesel Army. The next episode, Dedication premiered in November. Nick was still mainly focused on his gaming channel though. He eventually lost interest, for a multitude of reasons. Nick regrets making a gaming channel to this day. '2015' 2015 was the year with the largest amount of Quest 89 content released. Nick, now 13 and no longer focusing on a gaming channel, put all of his time into making Season 2 as good as it could be. Even though scripts still weren't used, Nick planned ahead in his head, instead of making up the episodes as he went. Season 2 episodes 13-20 aired during this time and on average, one episode aired each month, with the last few airing in July. Season 3 began in August with Man in the Shadows. There was a ten year time skip between the seasons, another thing Nick regrets. He'd change it to just a one year time skip if he could. This season focused on human characters a bit more, as they were now the new villains. The season was airing new episodes every few weeks and new plot threads beginning. Nick's sets had improved a bit since Season 1, but the lighting was still the biggest issue. Things were going well and Nick had planned for the season to be 20 episodes, but this was later changed. Everything happened at once. Nick, while attempted to clean his computer, destroyed it with cleaning solution. At the same time, he was attempting to reorganize the room he filmed in. During the process, the wallpaper he used as a sky backdrop was destroyed. Nick was devestated. He recieved a temporary replacement laptop and ordered new wallpaper, but things were differnet now. The flow was interrupted. Everything from this point forward would change. It was arguably the worst thing and best thing to ever happen to his channel. This moment was the start of a drastic increase and quality of episodes, but also the start of longer gaps between them. '2016' Coming soon '2017' Coming soon '2018' Coming soon 'Episode Guide' 'Season 1 ' #Crash of Destiny #Preperations #Leaving the Mainland #Connor, Coal and Crashes #00 Hugh #Betrayal Part 1 #Betrayal Part 2 #Connor V.S. Diesel #Retreiving the Map #The Quest Begins 'Season 2 ' #The Diesel Army #Dedication #The Grudge #Journey Through the Moonlight #Steam Search Part 1 #Steam Search Part 2 #Love and Magic #Strike it Where it Glows #Shafted #Battle of the Brave Brothers 'Season 3 ' #Man in the Shadows #Maiden Voyage #Stress #Attack of the Assassin #Down by the Docks #Chase and Point #Smudger #Personal Game #The Ones Who Know #The Road to Sodor 'Meet the Characters ' #Ivo Hugh - Meet the Characters #Connor - Meet the Characters #Lady - Meet the Characters #089 - Meet the Characters #General Phoenix - Meet the Characters #Stan - Meet the Characters #Kate - Meet the Characters #Cody - Meet the Characters #Alastor - Meet the Characters #Stephen Hatt - Meet the Characters 'Season 4 ' #A Tale of Two Trains' ' (still in production) #Past, Present, Future (confirmed, still in production) #Flight of the Phoenix (confirmed, still in production) #It's Brad For Ya (confirmed, still in production) #Be Storming Brad (confirmed, still in production) #The Forgotten (confirmed) #After Effects (confirmed, written) #Reunion (confirmed, written) #Ratification (confirmed, written) #Our Number One (confirmed, written) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA 'Season 5' #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:Pages that need editing Category:Browse Category:Quest 89 Category:Series